My saviour
by Cuteskull
Summary: Jack saves kim from serious danger, but will their friendship turn into something more? Read to find out. Jack/ Kim
1. Dark Alleyway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Its spring break and Jack and Kim have just finished some late night sparring. Kim was looking forward to it but was disappointed when her plans with her mum was ruined but that's not the only disappointment for the day...**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Kim's pov_**

Jack just left the dojo a few minutes ago. It's 10:00pm now so I decided to pack up and go home. I stepped out and the locked door with the spare keys Rudy gave me. I looked at the night sky it was a dull blue and it looked lifeless, just then I thought I saw a shooting star but I was disappointed when it turned out as an airplane, _another blonde moment_. I carried on walking until I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I got out my blackberry and it read-

* * *

**kim i have got an emergency meeting in NYC. i will be gone 4 a week u can stay at any of ur friends house I'm sure their parents will understand. ur bag is on the stairs when u get home **

**c u l8tr, luv mom.**

* * *

I sighed, why is she always going on these stupid meetings and business trips? does she even care about me? If she did she wouldn't leave me all alone all because of some stupid job. I'm sick and tired of it, we hardly spend time together and when she is home she either goes out with her friends or sleeps all day. She'll never care about me. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. _She's is not gonna make you cry you're Kim you never cry._

I wiped the tear away from my cheek and walked home when I got there I opened the door and grabbed my bag off the stairs and walked out of my house as I made my way to Grace's house. It was starting to get windy, I guess shorts and a tank top weren't the best outfit. I decided to take the short cut so I could get to Grace's house quicker. I shivered as I walked through the dark alleyway when I saw two drunken men walking towards me.

I turned around and walked back but then another drunken man started to approach from the other side, there was no escape. I started to panic the men coming closer, "Wait there pretty girl." one of them shouted. _Calm down Kim just use your karate skills._ I dropped my bag and got ready to attack as the men circled me, I aimed a punch at one of them but he was quick and grabbed my hand holding it tightly. He was much to strong for me I couldn't let go.

"Let go of me!" I screamed squirming and kicking trying to release herself from his grip.

"Not until you give us what we want." the man replied only tightening his grip.

One of the men grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall tightening his grip on her other hand.

"We are gonna have some fun with you" the man sneered evilly. I didn't answer but spat in his face instead. He slapped me, leaving a red sore mark on my face. I felt tears escape my eyes.

"Now you better behave do hear me?" He said in a harsh tone. I nodded unwilillingly.

"I said do you hear me?" he repeated.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Good." he replied. He kissed me roughly on my lips as he let his wander around my body. He licked my bottom lip to grant him entrance I didn't let him, I knew he was getting inpatient because he decided to squeeze my breast really hard making me gasp in pain allowing him entrance to my mouth. He tasted disgusting like stale beer and cigarettes, he finally stopped kissing me and started to leave a wet trail of kisses from my neck to my shoulder the feeling made me wanna barf it felt like a slug was slithering on my shoulder. He then stopped and removed my tank top in one swift motion I shuddered as his fingers touched my bare skin. He then removed my shorts and sandals leaving me in only my underwear.

I had to take drastic action. I kicked him in the face and started to run away but one of the other men grabbed me and I felt something press against my head something that sent a shiver down my spine.

"If you move again I'll blow your brains out" the man whispered in my ear. I gave a shaky breath as he pressed me against the wall once again, there was no way out. If I let him rape me I'll be scared for life but if I don't I'll die. Only a miracle could get me out of this. I looked up into the dull sky and wished on the airplane that passed by, it may be pathetic but it's worth a try.

The man had reached under my bra and started to massage my breast playing with my nipple as another one did that to my other breast. As they did so another one slid their grubby hands into my pants as they started to stroke my pubic mound. Goose bumps rose on my neck. That's when he starts to stroke my clit running his hands along my folds. I let out a soft moan.

"You like that huh?" One of them asked huskily. Fresh tears started to fall from my eyes, how could I be enjoying this I feel like such a slut. I closed my eyes and wished again- someone please save, please save me, please save me...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_Jack's pov_**

My parents have gone on a vacation to turkey as it's their 10th wedding anniversary so he has the whole house to himself for two weeks, GET IN! I decided I would go down to the shop to get some of my favourite snacks, the Bobby Wasabi Movie marathon is starting at midnight and the house was out of unhealthy nibbles.

I was coming out of the shops when I heard some noises coming from the corner of the shop in a dark alleyway. I walked closer and I could hear a girl crying. I decided to take a look and was surprised at what I saw.


	2. Saving me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**_Kim's pov_**

They had completely stripped me, all my clothes and underwear were on the floor as the three men touched my naked body, one of the men started to finger. I screamed when one of his stubby fingers went inside me, and even if that wasn't bad enough he started adding more fingers which increased the pain. Now his whole hand was inside me, I still felt pain and at the same time I felt pleasure. Thinking that was enjoying made me sick to the core but I guess that's what I am a sick whore.

"Wow your pussy is so tight." one of the men said.

"And wet." another added.

"My dick is throbbing just staring at you." the last commented.

Two of the men were sucking each of my nipples and what they said just turned me on even more. My heart rate quickened and my belly churned, I was being violated and raped but I loved it. I gave a loud groan as I reached my climax. I collapsed to the ground I felt sick and dirty.

"Where not done with you yet." one of them said as the three men started to unbuckle there trousers. _Oh no_

* * *

**_Jack's pov_**

I realized what was going on straight away- a girl was being raped. I had to stop this. I dropped the bag of snacks down and went straight towards them. I tapped one of men on the shoulder when they turned around I gave him a hard punch in their face causing them to fall unconscious. The two other guy glared at me angrily and started to approach me holding a gun. _  
_

"Now you little rat, get out of here and forget what you saw or I'll have to shoot you" One of the men said harshly.

"Ooh I'm so scared." I replied sarcastically. And in a blink of an eye I kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it.

"I doesn't even have bullets inside" Jack said checking the barrel. I laughed as the men stood there embarrassed.

"Your just a bunch of lying, cheating perverts who go around fucking innocent girls, because you're too ugly and you haven't got a life. You're just a bunch of sad animals, you don't even deserve to be human" I hissed at them angrily. The men turned scarlet; their noses flared.

"Why you little-" I was to quick for them I gave them both a flying kick and they were out cold. I got out my phone and dialed 911 telling them what happened and where they should arrest the criminals while their still unconscious.

I put my phone back in my pocket. And stared at the blonde headed girl lying a fetal position on the floor naked. She hadn't moved an inch she just layed their silently weeping. Her clothes and shoes were scattered around the floor and there was a large purple bag on the floor. I uncomfortably picked up her underwear and handed it to her with her clothes, she still didn't budge. I wasn't sure what to do so I hesitantly reached out and touched her on her shoulder. "Get the fuck off me." She shouted I was taken aback but not surprised. That's when I realized that I've heard that voice before. "Kim?" I said in a whisper.

* * *

**_Kim's pov _**

_How did he know my name? _That's when I recognized the voice "Jack?" I raised my head to see Jack staring at me. "Oh my Gosh, Kim they did this to you?" he said lower than a whisper as tears started to trickle from his eyes. That's when I burst into tears.

* * *

**_Jack's pov_**

I couldn't believe that it was Kim i was shocked,_ Kim would have never let them do this._ The strong, bright and independent Kim I knew was no more instead she was a weak, lifeless and helpless shell of herself. The spark that was there before was gone I couldn't help but cry as she broke down too. I wanted to hug her and make her feel better but I wasn't sure.

"Jack close your eyes" I did as I was told and the next thing I feel is her around my body, I hugged her back pulling her into a deep embrace. It was just me and Kim nothing could separate us.

"Jack, why didn't you save me earlier" I couldn't answer but when she talked I snapped back to reality and I realized she was naked in my arms. I didn't know if I was blushing but I could definitely feel my cheeks burning. I quickly let go "I think you should go and put some clothes on." I kept my eyes closed until she tapped my shoulder which meant she was done.

I opened my eyes and got up. She stood in front of me staring at her feet her silky blond hair now tangled curtaining her bruised face as her bag hung from her shoulders. We stood there in an awkward silence just then the police arrived I grabbed my bag and Kim's wrist and pulled her so we could run away from the police. When we were at a safe distance I stopped letting go of her wrist. She winced I walked up to her she was starting to cry again. "What's the matter?" She didn't say anything, I took her arm gently in my hand and I saw that her wrist was purple and swelled. "I'm so sorry Kim I didn't mean it." I said my anger starting to rise, I_ should have just killed them their and then after what they done to Kim. _"It's not your fault Jack."

"Come on let's get you to my place" I said, I grabbed her by her hand and she gave me a shaky smile.

"Thanks for saving me." she said.

"You're welcome." I replied before we walked home together.


	3. Jacks house

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_Kim's pov_  
**

Thank God jack saved me before they got any further with me, I'm glad he came when he did _no you're not you know you wanted the men to carry on, _no I didn't but for some reason I felt like I was lying. I feel so dirty how could I want them to carry on, I shook the thought out of my head. I think I am becoming crazy that's when I understood- because my mum never showed she loved me i felt insecure so when the men wanted to make love to me I enjoyed it because I've never felt love before- I really am insane.

Me and Jack walked in silence, he didn't even look at me, I don't blame him I wouldn't look at myself. We finally reached his house, he opened the door and led me in. I walked in, the house was exactly like mine most of the houses around here were the same. Of course there was different furniture and all that but there was something else that made his house different from mine it felt comfy and warm straight away, it wasn't just a house it was a home. The house was really quiet, I wonder where his parents are.

"Where's your mum and dad?" i asked quietly

"Oh, they went to Turkey for their wedding anniversary, their gonna be gone for three weeks." he explained

"OK." I replied.

"I've got a spare bedroom." He signaled me to follow him up the stairs and I obeyed. He showed me to a large bedroom with a king sized bed.

"You can go and take a shower theirs a bathroom round there." He said pointing to a door before walking out. I placed my bag next to me and took out my PJ's, towel and toothbrush. I took them with me to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, removed my clothes and got into the shower. I turned the water heating up high, the water burned my skin but I didn't care I scrubbed and scrubbed until my arm aced but I still felt dirty, after an hour of scrubbing I got out and got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was like looking at somebody else.

My skin was pink and swollen from the scrubbing, my hair was limp and stringy and I had huge sacks under my eyes- I looked terrible. A tear escaped my eye and collapsed on the floor sobbing, I curled up my face on my knees, how could this happen to me?

* * *

_**Jack's pov**_

I went downstairs to the living room and put on the TV I was feeling distraught, I closed my eyes, _this is all a terrible nightmare, I_ opened my eyes but I wasn't in bed I was still on the couch. How could this happen to Kim? The Movie marathon had started, I didn't feel like watching it any more but I needed something to distract me from thinking about what happened. It actually worked until it got to the bit when bobby was dancing in a disco _Kim is terrible at dancing- _Kim she's still showering but it's been an hour, bad thought started to go through my head- what if she drowned, what if she slipped and hit her head. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

I opened the bathroom door to find her on the floor crying, her skin was bright red and looked swollen but when I found her skin was very pale. I sat next to her on the floor but she still carried on crying. I put my arm around her shoulder and she flinched at my touch but stopped crying and looked at me, she looked tired and upset. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I was a bit annoyed at her obvious question.

"Well I do live here, and I don't think its natural for someone to for more than an hour." I rolled my eyes and I heard her giggle.

"OK I understand it was a stupid question" There was an awkward silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Do you want some pizza?"

"Yeah sure."

"OK I'll order some" We got off the floor and went downstairs. After I ordered the pizza's, I sat with Kim while we watched the Bobby Wasabi Movie marathon together. I was really focusing on the movie I was looking at Kim. Her lovely blonde hair, her soft brown eyes, cute nose and pink lips, those pink lips that I could kiss all day... I was soon distracted when I heard the door bell ring.

"Must be the pizza man." I took the pizzas and payed him the money.

"Here you go." I handed her her pizza

"How did you know my favorite pizza is pepperoni?"

"I found out from a secret source" I said tapping my nose jokingly.

"My msn profile you mean." She replied.

"Yep, you pretty much wrote your whole life story so it was difficult not to know." I stated.

"I did not I only wrote a few pages about my self." We burst out laughing

"A few pages!" I said in my giggles. When we finished our pizza's we watched more bobby Wasabi movies, It was three in the morning and Kim had fell asleep on my shoulder. She looked cute when she was sleeping, she always looks cute, I stroked her soft hair out of her eyes and pulled her closer to me, I found myself soon drifting off.

* * *

**_Kim's pov_**

Tonight wasn't so bad, me and Jack talked and laughed like normal, like nothing bad happened but I know he wanted to ask me questions about what happened but he didn't and I'm glad he didn't but i know he's going to ask me eventually. I really don't want him to I'm not ready and I don't want to tell him. I just want to forget about it, but I know I never will, it will haunt me forever.

I'm glad Jack is here and I will always love him Forever and ever...

* * *

**A/N-Sorry I didn't update sooner had writers block, I hope you like the chapter, not my best work but I guess its OK.**

**Review Please :) **


	4. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Jack's pov**_

I opened my eyes groggily, why was Ion the couch? and why was Kim on my shoulders? The events of last night rushed through my mind. I'd had enough of waiting I needed to get some answers out of Kim soon. I gently sat up leaning Kim on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I got some bacon and eggs out of the fridge and started frying but Kim still occupied my thoughts. Why did she let them do this to her? I mean she's a 3rd degree black belt, she could have beat them easily. Unless she wanted them to... OK now I'm just being weird, Kim would never let them do that.

When I finished frying I set the table, and plated up the food. It was gonna be hard, considering its Kim, but I need to get some answers now. She's probably gonna be traumatized after what happened so I needed to know so I can help her. I sat down and started to eat knowing Kim would join in soon.

* * *

_**Kim's pov**_

I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon, hmm I love bacon, my mouth started to water even though I did eat a lot of pizza last night I was still starving. I got up from the couch and followed the smell to the kitchen. I was greeted by a warm smile from Jack.

"I knew the smell of bacon would wake you up." He said jokingly

"Shut up." I rudely replied, he just chuckled, oh how I loved that chuckle. I sat down and began to eat, and a piercing silence hung through the air- not a comfortable one but an awkward silence. I could see jack shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I knew what was about to come, what he was about to say and I didn't want to talk about it. He would think I was crazy but I can't lie to myself I kind of enjoyed it. _Oh why Kim?_ Anybody can say I am a dirty whore, I know I am, but to hear Jack say it would break my heart.

I started to eat my food quickly stuffing large fork fulls down my throat but it was to late, he just had to ask the question.

"Kim why didn't you fight those guys off?" he asked quietly, I stopped eating and put down my fork, I didn't answer.

"Kim?" he asked again, I could see he was getting frustrated so I lied.

"I wasn't feeling well so I had no strength to fight back" I said flatly, with no emotion in my voice. No matter how hard I tried he could still read me like a book.

He dropped his fork and sighed trying not to get too angry."Kim seriously is that the best you can do?" He was really annoyed. "I know your lying, just tell me the truth for once, why do you have to be so damn difficult!" I am difficult?! Why did he have to this? He could have just left me alone. I stood up angrily but I wasn't gonna leave until I got the last word.

" I'VE JUST BEEN FUCKING RAPED JACK! IT'S NOT THAT EASY TO JUST TELL YOU." I shouted angrily" YOU ALWAYS DO THIS WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MIND YOU'RE OWN FUCKING BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP AND I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!.. OK" Jack didn't say anything he was dumbstruck he just stared at me with his eyes his chocolate orbs swimming with emotions-shock, care, anger and hurt. I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears and ran out of the kitchen.

I ran to the guest room and started to cry, I couldn't tell him the truth, I just couldn't. _You can't fight it __Kim_ leave me alone! Y_ou know you want those men to fuck you_ No I don't! No I don't..._ The only way to stop this is by telling Jack _I knew my conscious was right , I did have to tell him.

* * *

**_Jack's pov_**

_Nice going Jack! very subtly done there! _I can't believe what I'd just done she was going through a really hard time and I went and ruined it, why do I never have self-control? All I wanted was for Kim to tell me the truth, is that so hard to ask for? Why does everything have to be so fucking frustrating? I decided not to go and talk to Kim just yet knowing her she might want some space to cool down.

I started to clear the table and wash the dishes my mind still focused on Kim Why didn't she want to tell me? We always told eachother our secrets (except the one about having a crush on her). We were seventeen now so we had been friends for three years. Unless she actually liked it.. _Come on Jack now your just being perverted!_ What was I thinking? I shook the thought of it out of my head but it seemed to pop up._ Get it together Jack!_

I started to make my way upstairs, when I arrived at the guest bedroom I found Kim crying in the corner her hands wrapped around her legs in the fetal position. I slowly made my way towards her _don't screw up this time Jack! _I sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder-she didn't move.

"Kimmy." I whispered. She looked up he eyes puffy and red.

"Don't call me that. " She replied. I smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry Kim, I didn't mean it I just got frustrated that's all, I just wanted to help, I didn't mean what I said, except the bit about you being a bad liar" She smiled.

"No I'm the one that should be sorry, so I guess you can go on and ask me a question and I will try and answer it." She replied, I could see in her eyes that she was regretting saying the last part but I had to quickly ask her an important question. Here goes-

"So are you a virgin?" I asked slowly, she looked at me strangely.

"Yes I am" She replied, I breathed a sigh of relief well that was a weight over my shoulder, so they didn't get that far." Jack I might as well tell you what happened"- she told me the story, from her mom's business trip to taking a short cut through the alley, when she came to the part of the raping, which she tried not to over explain, I clenched my fist, those sick, perverted bastards. Although there was still one more question.

"Kim why couldn't you stop them?" I asked. She tensed, then she looked at me, she was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I know if I tell you your going to think I'm a freak, but I'm just gonna tell you anyway. My mum never has anytime with me because she's always going on business trips, it's like she ignores me all the time, so I've never really felt loved, but when the men raped me I did, I...I...I felt loved.

* * *

**_Kim's pov_**

I couldn't bear to look at Jack I just couldn't but I carried on.

"I know you may think I'm a dirty slut and a weirdo and you don't want to ever see me again but I don't blame you for that bec-" I was interrupted by a pair of warm lips crashing on mine it was Jack. I was surprised at first but I soon melted into the kiss. I saw sparks and fireworks and all that cliche stuff that i never believed in, it was amazing, we pulled away needing some air. He cupped my cheek, looked me in the eye and said-

"Kim you are none of those, in fact you are the total opposite. Your smart, kind, caring, beautiful and your the only girl I know that is so passionate about karate. I know this may be the wrong time to say it, but I love you Kim Crawford, I love you now and I always will. Nobody can change that, nobody can take you away from me. You are the one and only, your special and unique, so never forget that." He smiled a heart warming smile at me.

"That was the most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to me. I love you too Jack Anderson". We both hugged eachother and stayed cuddled up together all day. I burst into tears on his shoulder but these weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy, all my problems were finally solved and its all thanks to Jack.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the cliché ending i hope it wasn't to bad.**


	5. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**_Kim's pov_  
**

It's been 6 months since the raping. Jack looked after me until his parents came back. Jack had to tell them what happened, they were terribly shocked at what happened. They took care of me until my mum got back from her business trip, when we told her she took it the hardest she said it was all her fault and since then she's been looking after me more, and we're now spending more time together.

There was soon a court case, that was the most traumatic one for me. I actually got a closer look at the criminals, they weren't even ashamed they all had dirty smirks on their faces. One of them winked at me, I almost puked. But at the end they all get sentenced to 10 years in prison, and when they were let out were given a restraining order to keep 100 miles away from me, which I was very happy about.

After the court case me and Jack started dating, Milton, Jerry and Eddie fond out about it and they were really happy for us they were like-

"Kick prevails." and me and Jack looked confused but then they explained it.

"We took the 'Ki' from Kim and the 'ck' from Jack to make Kick" That's when me and Jack understood and it was pretty smart since we both did karate. Jack promised me he wouldn't tell the guys about the raping, they would freak out. We all went back to school for our senior year and everything went back to normal.

I started seeing a psychologist to help me with my problems, and I'm making good process. I'm finally starting to heal, If it wasn't for Jack I don't know how things would be.

He's my best friend, lover and my Savior...

* * *

**A/N- my story is finally finished, first Kickin it fanfic, thanks for the good comments I hoped you liked it. More reviews plz it makes me happy. Until next time see ya xxxx :)**


End file.
